11:11
by She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne
Summary: *future-fic* *one-shot, possible two-shot* "Mom? How did you and daddy meet?" Dezyrea innocently asked. "I don't want to talk about that right now but, I have a wonderful little love story I'd like to tell you, if you want to hear it?" Patricia Williamson tells the story of a young woman, her crush, and the magic of 11:11 to her daughter, Dezyrea.


**Hey guys! This one shot was inspired when I was done making my wish at 11:11 today. Just a random romantic one shot, and sorry guys, the ending isn't a happy one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or the magic of 11:11 or any of Disney fairytales I put in here**

I tucked Dezyrea into her bed and kissed her cheek goodnight. As soon as I was about to walk out, her voice asked a question I never wanted to be asked. "Mom? How did you and daddy meet?" Dezyrea innocently asked me.

I walked slowly and cautiously back into the room and sat at the edge of my daughter's bed. I moved her hair out of her face using the tip of my finger. Her hair was just like mine: red, and a bit curly. But as I stared into her eyes, the icy blue orbs I always imagined they would look like turned emerald green.

"Well, Dezy," I started. "I don't want to talk about that right now but, I have a wonderful little love story I'd like to tell you, if you want to hear it?" Okay, so maybe I wasn't completely in love with my husband when I married him. Sure he was kind and sweet, and maybe a bit of hothead like me, but I just felt something differen.t I don't even feel the butterflies slowly flying and fluttering about in my stomach when I'm with him.

Dezyrea inched closer to me. "Please?" She was 6. Of course, she'd want ot hear about a fairytale...

I sighed and layed down next to her. "Well..."

_Once upon a tim-_

"Wait! Once upon a times aren't original. Make your story original mom!" Dezyrea interrupted. I chuckled.

"Well then..."

_A beautiful girl named...Jade, was standing in front of a big wooden door. You see Dezy, she was sent to Anubis Academy, a wonderful boarding school downtown._

Dezyrea gasped. "That's where you went! Right?" she asked for reassurance.

I laughed. She was always like this. "Well yes. Now..."

_Jade never wanted to go to boarding school. But she opened the door, and a scary old man stared at her with a very angry look._

_He spoke, "Jade Rebecca...Ramsey, is that correct?" Jade nodded as obidiently as she could. She was a bunch of trouble, you see. "Well, I am...Francis...Magee, the caretaker of Anubis House."_

"Ooh! That's where you stayed!" Dezyrea stated excitedly.

_"Well then Jade, Eugene here will give you a tour. I've got work to do!" Then, Francis marched off. A small boy about Jade's age came out. She figured that he was Eugene._

_The boy ran a hand through his blonde hair and smiled at her with sparkling blue eyes. "I'm Eugene. You are?" he asked._

_Jade had no idea what to do. And so, she squeaked out, "Jade. Jade Ramsey."_

_"Jade Ramsey..huh? Pretty name for a pretty girl like you," Eugene flirted. They were 10, and so Jade wasn't in her boy-crazy stage yet._

"What's the boy-crazy stage mom?" Dezyrea asked suddenly.

"It's when you start thinking boys are cute," I mumbled, not wanting her to know this at such a young age.

Dezyrea giggled. "I hate boys! They have cooties!" I laughed along with her, and continued the story.

_So, Jade and Eugene became the best of friends. The following year, new students came along with the names of Alex and Ana. The following year came quickly next, which was when Brad, Klariza and Tasie moved in. Klariza and Jade were the best of friends, and so were Eugene and Alex. But when Tasie came along, everything was ruined for Jade because_ Eugene_ started liking Tasie._

My daughter gasped. "No! I thought this story was supposed to have a happy ending with Jade and Eugene!" she whined.

I chuckled. There is no happy ending. "Well, every story has a bad part in it. Like when Sleeping Beauty fell asleep. That was horrible, right?" Ok. So I wasn't exactly good at the whole 'parenthood' thing. "And when Snow White bit into the apple." Dezyrea nodded, clearly understanding. "Okay. So where did I leave off..."

_Jade had started to like Eugene, but Tasie then came around. She was so upset because it was obvious that Tasie had liked Brad...well, she liked Bobby next who moved into the school when they were all 14. It was very complicated._

_Jade liked Eugene. Eugene liked Tasie. Tasie liked Bobby. Bobby and Ana were dating. But Alex liked Ana. While Brad and Klariza...well, Klariza liked Brad. Brad doesn't return the feelings though._

"Do you know about 11:11?" I asked Dezyrea suddenly.

"Yup! YOu close your eyes at 11:11, make a wish, and when you open your eyes, the wish will work when it's still 11:11. But when you open your eyes and it's 11:12, your wish doesn't come true," Dezyrea answered.

I smiled at her. "Correct!"

_Yes, it was very dramatic and awkward. So one day, Jade found out that Eugene and Tasie were dating. A new girl, Nathalia, had arrived a year before, and she was congratualting them while cuddling up to her new boyfriend, Brad. Everyone had congratulated Eugene and Tasie, besides Jade. Jade stared at her watch. What time was it? 11:11._

_She closed her eyes and made her wish. I wish Eugene liked me like I like him. _

_When she opened her eyes, it was 11:12._

"The end," I finished.

Dezyrea stared at me, her face mixed with confusion and hurt. "Where's the happy ending?" she asked me.

I sighed. "Not every story story has a happy ending. And not every girl is a Cinderella. I know you wanted a happy ending, but in the end, there's always something that isn't right. Something that always seems to go wrong. Dezyrea, I know you really want a happy ending. Trust me, you'll get it. But just know that a happy ending, is just a beginning to something new. You know books? There's something good at the end of a chapter, but once you flip the the page, it just begins something else. Something new."

"Well, where did you get this story?" Dezyrea asked me.

"I was there."

**The end.**

**I told it would be sad! Now obviously, it's Patrome! :) But wasn't that dramatic even if you don't ship them? This could be a two-shot if you guys want it to be! Please review about it! Also, I know the form of writing seems childish, but it's a story being told to a six-year-old! Don't judge me! If the story isn't being told to a six-year-old, the word _Alchziemer's disease_ (describing Victor) or the word _klep__tomaniac _(describing...I don't know. But I know what it means!) would be in there!**

**Also, sorry if the 'story names' are confusing! I used the characters' actors/actresses real names for the 'story names' if you hadn't guessed yet.**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


End file.
